


to all the homosapiens i've loved before

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Love Simon Fusion, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Angst, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bisexual Park Jimin, Closeted Character, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Pansexual Character, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin Needs a Hug, idk what to tag, mainly into guys tho, most r straight tho lolz, rushed but hopefully good, they are all 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Park Jimin was a simple boy, he had a nice group of friends, he was in his senior year at his highschool and family that he actually liked and that liked him back. There were only two things that changed his life of simplicity:- his love letters getting lost- jeon jeongguk being the one who found theminspired by two wonderful books and a band that i love dearly.





	1. to all the homosapiens i've loved before

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! please remember this is all fiction and not true at all !! i don't own any of these characters or movies mentioned :))  
> hope you enjoy!!  
> (simon vs the homosapiens agenda x to all the boys i've loved before x bts)

Park Jimin had two secrets that were unknown most. None of his friends knew and nor did his family members (unless you count his fluffy white kitten.) But this all changed when a certain black haired boy came upon his most prized possessions and made a deal Jimin couldn't resist if he wanted to save some humiliation for everyone else.

His most prized possessions, his love letters.

There were five of them, all addressed to different people that he met throughout his life. Jimin would never actually send these letters off, justing reliving them made him think of the embarrassment he would feel. No one knew about the strong and overpowering feelings he had for those five boys, and Jimin wishes to keep it that way.

Five letters for five boys: Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Lee Taemin, Kim Namjoon and Jeon Jeongguk.

Kim Taehyung was Jimin's best friend since grade 5. The two were inseparable since they met and have always been attached by the hip. It was only natural that Jimin started to develop feelings after Taehyung showed his sweet, soft and protective side to Jimin. He had never admitted it to this day but had instead gotten over the pathetic pining that had gone on for years. Taehyung had now become one of the most important people in his life, only in a platonic way of course.

It still hurt the tiniest bit to see people go up to Taehyung and ask for a date or his number but Jimin wasn't one to complain, especially if what happened made the people around him happier. Jimin's heart still has a tiny place for his best friend, except now the feelings are friendly if anything.

Jimin and Kim Namjoon were suspected by many that there was something more than a friendship for a while. Namjoon was Jimin's math tutor in freshman year of high school, Jimin having not the best marks and Namjoon being one of the smartest in the city. The only problem was; Namjoon wasn't gay. He was fine with the LGBTQ+ community, just wasn't a member himself. Namjoon quickly shot down those rumors, claiming that he had a girlfriend he loved very much.

Jimin may not have been happy when hearing his crush ramble about his girlfriend but listened and replied every time. Jimin was endeared by Namjoon, the clumsy, cute and outstandingly intelligent boy. Jimin fell for Namjoon as quick as the drop of a hat, trying to convince himself not to. While Jimin fell fast for Namjoon, he also got over him the fastest out of all his crushes. Namjoon kept telling people that they were both straight and not in a relationship together, which hurt but also knocked some sense into Jimin.

Jimin met Min Yoongi in his first year of summer camp. Yoongi was a camp leader who was in his third year at the same summer camp as Jimin. They met when Yoongi had to show the newbies around the camp and hit it off instantly. They became night owls together, working on projects way too early in the morning while sharing a comfortable silence in their shared cabin.

All was going well until one-day Yoongi said he wrote a song just for Jimin, making Jimin's heart weak and soft for the older boy. It was hard for Jimin to remain professional when working with Yoongi, especially when his gummy smile was directed towards Jimin. The younger boy swears that his heart didn't flip multiple times whenever that happened, but deep down he knew the truth.

Just as Jimin actually got the courage to confess, Yoongi moved away and left summer camp with nothing but a simple hug. Jimin and Yoongi still connect sometimes, but the feelings that Jimin once had were faded and dull. It wasn't like Jimin was ready to come out anyway.

Lee Taemin was like a mix of Jimin's first and third love life failures. He and Jimin met at high school when Jimin got put into the same dance group he was in. The two got on like a house on fire, acting like best friends from the first few minutes of knowing each other. Jimin was mesmerized by Taemin, his flawless skills and charming attitude was enough for anyone to fall, his good looks weren't helping Jimin's case either.

Once the pair got to know each other, they became a great duo and Jimin slowly got over his crush. He became a great friend of Jimin's, turning out to be a great asset to him and Taehyung's small group of friends. When Jimin finally got over Taemin, their friendship became a much better experience for both. Before, Jimin didn't want anyone to know about his feelings, so he watched from afar and didn't get too involved. Now lunch or dinner together after practicing at the studio became a routine they both loved.

The last letter Jimin wrote was dedicated to a boy he just met a few months ago. The boy's bad boy exterior made many go to their knees for him, but Jimin wasn't willing to fall for his looks just yet. That got quite hard when the boy started hanging out with his friends, making them come closer as well.

Jeon Jeongguk was the last person Jimin wrote a letter for, even if his letter was based on imagination and bending of the truth. Jimin didn't know much about the boy, which was why he was quite surprised to hear that Jeongguk wanted Jimin to be a model for him. Something about the pink hair matching with the "aesthetic" theme he was going for.

Jimin declined, not wanting to make his crush even more obvious. He barely knew Jeongguk as well, what if he turned out to be good face with a dick personality? Jimin was scared but also intrigued by the younger boy. He seemed so tough with everyone else yet he got great marks and was so kind to Jimin. It was weird but not unwelcomed, which is why Jimin still tries his best to stay away from him.

Obviously, he wasn't doing well enough if 1. Jeongguk found Jimin on his way home and 2. Jeongguk found the letters Jimin kept so dearly to his heart.

This was already not going well.

**☾ ☾ ☾**

  
Jeongguk wouldn't say that he was shocked when he found Jimin's letters, he was absolutely flabbergasted. It was even more surprising to see one was addressed to him. Didn't Jimin go out of his way to not see Jeongguk during the day?

Whatever Jeongguk thought Jimin was before, it now completely changed. Jeongguk needed answers from the small boy, and he needed them now. So he did what every 'man' would do;

Stalk him until he's alone and then demand answers.

"Jimin! wait up!" Jeongguk shouted as Jimin was on his way home.

"Huh? What do you want Jeongguk?" Jimin asks when the younger boy finally catches up to him.

"Uh- I think these might be yours?" Jeongguk says, holding the letters in front of his chest.

"I- Uh- Bye!" Jimin runs off as far as he can, his face heating up because of the embarrassment.

Jeongguk looks around and throws his hands up slightly, that definitely wasn't the way to handle that.

Jeongguk runs after Jimin, eventually reaching the pink haired boy.

"How did you catch up so fast?" Jimin asks, panting hard because of the intense running he just did.

"Cause you're short"

"Shut up! I'm not that short, you're too tall" Jimin says matter-of-factly, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Cute" Jeongguk thinks to himself. He then scolds himself for getting off topic and turns his smile into a professional straight face.

"So, you think I'm one of the best looking men you've seen before?"

"No!"

"Then why'd you write it on this letter?"

"How do you know that I wrote it?"

"It says your name at the bottom"

"Shit"

"Anyways," Jeongguk mutters, trying to make it not awkward since it so obviously was, "I have a proposition for you"

"And it is?"

"Be my fake boyfriend"

"What"

"I said, be my fak-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you said but why?"

"Cause I heard that you're friends with Luna"

"And?"

"And she is probably the hottest girl I've ever seen?"

"So you're just using me to make her jealous so that you guys can get together?"

'Yeah?"

"No"

"No? Jimin c'mon"

"I don't have anything to benefit from this yet!"

"Other than saving yourself from embarrassment, that is"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you don't do this, then I might just have to tell the school you wrote love letters to five guys, including your best frie-"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Great, also great work on keeping your homosexuality under the wraps, I could even tell til now!"

"Firstly, is that meant to be a compliment? Secondly, I'm bisexual, not gay and thirdly I thought you were straight?"

"Yeah I guess you could take it that way, Okay good for you and I'm pansexual but closeted"

"I was closeted until now"

"Wait no one else knows?" Jimin shakes his head at the taller boys question.

"Only you and my cat"

"Cute" Jeongguk smiles.

"So what now? we fake date until she falls for you?"

"Yeah I guess, it's also a way for us to both come out to the public"

"That sounds terrifying"

"Life's about taking risks, darling"

"Will I have to get used to that?"

"Yep! Anything you want me to bring for you tomorrow? Flowe-"

"Oreos"

"Oreos?"

"The Halloween ones, please"

"Sure thing sweetcheeks," Jeongguk says as Jimin rolls his eyes. "Here's my number, text me later so we discuss more"

"Okay, can I please go home now?"

"Yes, go home my love" Jeongguk chuckles.

Jimin runs off again and this time Jeongguk doesn't chase him. Hopefully, no one finds out about the fake part of the relationship, it would be too humiliating for the both of them. Jeongguk makes his way home, formulating a plan for tomorrow for when they show all their school that they're dating.

This was going to be a wild ride.

**☾ ☾ ☾**

**unknown number:**

hey is this jeongguk ??

**jeongguk (??):**

yeah

who is this?

**unknown number:**

it's jimin !!

you told me to text you so....

**jeongguk:**

yeah

lemme change your name real quick

**baby <3:**

what did you change it to ??

**jeongguk:**

baby <3

**baby <3:**

iwhedjuhwxjzk

i

**jeongguk:**

sorry forgot about that massive crush you have on me:////

**baby <3:**

you do know that i wrote it a little while ago

so can you please stop mentioning it ? thank you !

**jeongguk:**

nope!

anyway whats my contact name

**baby <3:**

'jeongguk'

**jeongguk:**

boring

change it to something coupley

**baby <3:**

fine

**gukkie <3:**

what is it now??

**baby <3:**

i was tempted to put it as "something coupley"

**gukkie <3:**

please tell me you didn't

**baby <3:**

no its just 'gukkie <3'

**gukkie <3:**

cute

anyway tomorrow wait for me at my locker so we can walk to lunch together

**baby <3:**

where is your locker ??

but yeah okay

**gukkie <3:**

its 1 block j

**baby <3:**

not surprised

see you tomorrow i guess

**gukkie <3:**

not surprised about what ?

**baby <3:**

nothing to worry about, babe

**gukkie <3:**

iwedjskj okay

see you tomorrow

**baby <3:**

bye

\---

**Minnie:**

taehyung please don't freak out when something happens at school tomorrow

 **taehyungie** :

Jimin what?

**☾ ☾ ☾**

Nothing Jimin could've said to Taehyung would make the taller boy not freak out over Jeon Jeongguk and Jimin holding hands. Jimin met by Jeongguk's locker so that they could walk into lunch together, holding hands and acting like any couple would do.

Before they left to their own separate groups, Jeongguk leaned down to Jimin's ear and said;

"Good job park, eyes are already on us"

Jimin just smiled and turned towards his own group, everyone with their mouths agape and jaws dropped. He sat down and was instantly bombarded with questions. Jeongguk and Jimin's eyes met each other's at the same time across the room, both raising their eyebrows at their friend's behavior.

"Jimin! Explain now!" Taehyung's voice cut through Jimin's daze.

"Surprised?"

"Yes? Yesterday you said you hated him!"

"I did not!"

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did no-"

"You two are so childish, my god" Taemin's voice cut through the two bickering.

Taehyung and Jimin rolled their eyes at the eldest of the three.

"It's his fault! He's not even explaining how this happened!" Taehyung whined.

"I'll explain later! Class is starting soon and I have to get my books"

"Why? Cause you were so busy with your new boyf-" Taehyung gets cut off by the bell ringing. Jimin sighed with relief before running off to his locker.

And just because Jimin is oh so lucky, he runs into Jeongguk's back.

"Woah! Watch where- oh! hey, baby" Jeongguk says.

He was trying to hide his laughter in, failing when Jimin slaps his arm when an amused smile peaks out. The people around them, Jeongguk's friends, are watching in awe. Jeongguk had never seemed this soft with anyone, let alone a boy that seemingly hated him.

"H-hi guk," Jimin shyly says, looking around the crowd that formed, "I didn't mean to bump into you, sorry"

"It's okay babe, just be more careful next time"

"Shut up," Jimin whined while rolling his eyes at Jeongguk's adult-like behavior. Especially since Jeongguk was as mature as a five-year-old.

"What class have you got now?" Jeongguk asked Jimin.

"Gukkie, we have maths together now"

Jeongguk's eyes lit up at that, grabbing Jimin's hand and swinging their intertwined fingers together like a child. When Jimin voices this observation, Jeongguk just smiles sweetly at him and swings their hands a little higher.

"Jeongguk?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you, like, scared of what people are gonna think of us?"

"Not really, are you?"

"N-no of course not, you just seemed a bit tense"

That was a lie, Jimin just didn't want Jeongguk to know how scared he was of this contact they had. He had to suffer through though, he didn't need any more eyes on him. If the letters were out, then they would definitely spread throughout the school.

"Jimin? Are you listening?"

"Uh... yeah sorry I was just thinking"

"Of me I assume?"

Jimin scoffed and sat down in his usual seat, trying to hide that he was in fact, thinking of Jeongguk. It didn't help that the taller boy sat right down beside him either, making it impossible to not notice him. Jimin didn't like Jeongguk, God no, but it was unrealistic to not have any attraction for the younger boy.

He was basically a walking Sex God.

Jimin spaced out for the rest of the lesson, occasionally writing formulas and working out the millions of questions that the teacher set for them. His mind drifted off to all the possibilities of bad or good outcomes of the fake dating situation.

The good outcome is that no one ever finds out, Jimin's letters never get out and Jeongguk can get his dream girl. They "break up", never talk again and both move on with their lives.

The bad outcome is that people find out about the whole thing being fake, the letters getting released, being humiliated because of the whole situation and one of them catching feelings.

Which shouldn't happen, because their just friends?

Just friends.

**☾ ☾ ☾**

Jeongguk would love to say that the way Jimin brushed his hair back didn't rile him up. Or that when his eye smile appeared, Jeongguk's heart didn't stop beating for a few seconds. Or that Jeongguk's breath didn't stutter whenever Jimin ran up to him cutely.

Jeongguk would love to say that he wasn't falling for Jimin, but it was getting very, very difficult.

Jimin didn't know this, of course, the boy was as blind as a bat. Jeongguk hopes that Jimin never finds out about his secret infatuation. He needed to get it together, Luna was the one he wanted, the one he would take home to his parents.

His family would love to meet Luna and would be so accepting of her and Jeongguk's relationship. They wouldn't be so accepting if Jeongguk brought home a boyfriend. Maybe his mother would, but definitely not his father. It was just how things worked in his father's brain.

It had been a month since Jimin and Jeongguk started dating, a happy and wonderful month. Jeongguk had no intention to break up just yet and as far as he knew, neither did Jimin. The two would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy their time together.

 

**parkjimin**

 

 **parkjimin**  one month with this big baby <3

  _-load more comments-_

 **kimtaehyung**  Idk how u snagged him but cute!

 **luna.a**  Haha cute

 **kseokjin**  how is he this soft with you???

 **jjeongguk**  youre making me seem uncool :\

 **↪**   **parkjimin**  you were already uncool so.....

 **↪**   **jjeongguk**  sure bubs <3333

 

**jjeongguk**

 

 

  **jjeongguk** one month since our magnificent relationship birthed lol <3

_-load more comments-_

**hobihobi** weird flex but okay

 **yyurii** oh so yall are CUTE cute

 **kimtaehyung** Treat him well !!!!!

 **taemin** What taehyungie said >:{

 **parkjimin** weird way of putting it but <333

↪  **jjeongguk** u love it 💛

 

Jimin's post made Jeongguk smile, even if it did make him look uncool or soft. It was weird how one being could mean so much to someone, Jeongguk was scared. He and Jimin and grown so close over the month and had never had any regrets. They even went out on dates together, just to convince everyone else.

Jeongguk was scared that he might be falling for Jimin. The main issue is that their relationship is fake and was based off Jeongguk wanting to get with another girl. Jimin probably wouldn't like him back, especially after Jeongguk kinda blackmailed him.

The situation was a whole mess for Jeongguk.

Jimin, on the other hand, was having no difficulties whatsoever. The occasional questioning from his friends happened way less, he became more popular around the school and he was normally found hardcore grinning quite a lot.

Jimin didn't have too strong of feelings for Jeongguk, only physical attraction. Though he did find it harder each day to not be fully smitten for Jeongguk, he definitely hadn't fallen for him yet. Jimin knew that Jeongguk wanted to be with Luna and was trying his best to do whatever it takes for her to notice him.

Jimin took pride in the glares and fake smiles she would give the couple whenever they were near each other, it showed she was at least a tiny bit jealous. Luna was a great girl, she and Jeongguk would be a great couple together. At least that's what Jimin tells himself so that he doesn't fall.

Because nothing would be worse than Jimin falling for a boy he never had a chance with.

\---

**gukkie <3:**

hey, i'll pick you up in ten ??

**baby <3:**

for what lol

**gukkie <3:**

the party ??

the big end of year one ??

**baby <3:**

right right

is luna coming?

**gukkie <3:**

yeah, why?

**baby <3:**

i think she's into you lol

you could make your move 😔✊️

**gukkie <3:**

and get accused of cheating ?? no thanks

**baby <3:**

honey,,,,,

no one knows that this is fake !! which means nobody knows that we've "broken up"

just tell her that lol

beauty of it all ;))

**gukkie <3:**

but what if i don't want to

**baby <3:**

jeongguk...

what are you saying...

**gukkie <3:**

what if i don't want our relationship to end yet

**baby <3:**

gukkie...

**gukkie <3:**

see you in ten

\---

**Minnie:**

i think jeongguk might like me

**taehyungie:**

Well I'd hope so

You have been dating for a month and two days now

**Minnie:**

WAIT FUCK

IQWRY NIEQHCNQUWDCHBHB

i mean yeah hahahahahahahahaha srry

**taehyungie:**

Jimin?

What did you really mean?

**Minnie:**

i-

**taehyungie:**

You?

**Minnie:**

i meant to say not like

as in he might have eyes for someone else :/

**taehyungie:**

Oh, I'm so sorry Minnie :(

**Minnie:**

it's fine

i didn't think it was gonna last that long anyways

**taehyungie:**

How so?

**Minnie:**

he's always liked luna and has been hung over her for ages

so i think he might still have lingering feelings

**taehyungie:**

Sorry again Minnie

I thought you guys were good together

**Minnie:**

yeah me too

**☾ ☾ ☾**

Jimin knew to lie to Taehyung was bad but he couldn't help it. If he had to explain himself, he would've accidentally spilled something out about his many crushes. Jimin also didn't know what to think of Jeongguk's last message that was sent. Did Jeongguk actually have feelings for him? Not fake ones? Not ones directed to Luna?

It was so confusing for Jimin, the boy he had been crushing on might finally like him back. But Jimin was telling him about how he should go for Luna and ditch the fake relationship they had. He needed to talk things out with Jeongguk.

Jimin did plan on doing this, but as soon as Jeongguk's car stopped outside his house he was as silent as a mouse. He knew he should talk about it but his mouth wasn't willing him. Jimin was scared of what Jeongguk would say.

All the more reason to try, isn't it? Doesn't fear to turn into adrenaline? Can't nervousness turn into confidence?

At least that's what Jimin's therapist said once, trying to convince Jimin that the world wasn't as scary as he made it seem. It didn't really help him though, not until now.

"Did you mean it" Jimin mumbled very quietly.

"Huh?" Jeongguk answered, eyes focused on the road.

"Did you mean what you said in the text"

"I-Uh" Jeongguk kept stuttering until Jimin had had enough.

"Yes or no? Do you like me?"

When had Jimin ever become this so blunt and straightforward? It was as if a new soul had replaced his old one. As if Jimin wasn't scared of all the possible outcomes of the question.

"Do you like me?" Jeongguk fired back, looking at Jimin when the light glowed red.

"Don't turn this on me!"

"Fine, yes I like you, happy?"

Jimin couldn't speak or even think for that matter, Jeongguk liked him. He chanted it like a mantra, Jeongguk likes me! Jeongguk likes me! Jeongguk likes me! He was only pulled back to reality when a voice was calling his name.

"Jimin?"

"Yes, Jeongguk?"

"Do you like me back?"

Jimin had to think. Did he really like Jeongguk? Or did he like the idea his mind made of Jeongguk? Jimin had to think of every single moment they had spent together. The date in the park, the date at the movies, the date in the diner they both loved dearly. All the times Jeongguk's smile because of Jimin.

Jimin liked that quite a lot.

Jimin liked Jeongguk quite a lot.

"So?"

"Yeah, I like you too Jeongguk"

"For real?"

"For real"

Jeongguk smiled his cute bunny smile and pulled up to a house. They weren't fake dating anymore, they were dating now because they wanted to. It felt nice, dating someone for real and because you like them, not because you want to make someone jealous. It felt really nice.

They walked up to the house, hand in hand, and greeted their friends. Huge smiles on their faces and even bigger smiles in their hearts.

**☾ ☾ ☾**

Everything was going fine until Jimin and Jeongguk split up.

Jimin had seen some of his old friends and Jeongguk had seen some of his football friends, both of them ending up on different sides of the modern house. Normally, this wouldn't be a struggle as they could just text each other and meet up later. But Jimin's phone was out of charge and Jeongguk's phone was in the car.

Jimin decided to go looking for Jeongguk, smart decision right? Wrong.

Jimin walked in on many heated and intimate moments with people he had barely seen around the school before. All the bedrooms and bathrooms in the house were full of people who had no awareness of the other people around them. Jimin sighed before walking down the last hallway and seeing a door half open. Curiously, he peaked in and saw a sight he wished he had never seen before.

Jeongguk sitting on the edge of the bed with Luna towered over him, getting closer by the nanosecond.

Jimin let out the smallest gasp ever heard, but Jeongguk still heard it. Their eyes met and before Jimin knew it, he was running through the house towards the door. He could hear Jeongguk calling his name, begging for him to listen but Jimin couldn't. He needed to get out of this house.

He started running as fast as he could towards the safest place he knew, tears brimming his eyes and face turning red. Soon enough, he couldn't hear Jeongguk's pleads or footsteps chasing after him and he began to slow his pace. Jimin wanted to be rational about this but he couldn't find it in him at this moment.

He just wanted to cry, sleep and blame anyone he could so it would just stop hurting.

But Jimin knew that it didn't work like that, Jimin knew that he had to deal with it. He rounded the corner and walked up to the large grey house on the left side of the road. Walking up to the doorstep and knocking, Jimin fell into the arms that awaited him at the door.

"Hi Taehyung"

**☾ ☾ ☾**

Jeongguk felt like an idiot.

He had let go the only boy he had truly loved and cared about. Stupid Luna, for being so desperate and such a bad friend. Luna was meant to be supporting Jimin and Jeongguk's relationship, not destroying it. Jeongguk was furious at himself for letting Luna that close to begin with.

Jeongguk knew that it looked bad, but he just needed to explain to Jimin what really happened, maybe then they could have a fairytale ending. Maybe then they could be happy together.

But Jimin wasn't in school the next day.

Jeongguk felt too scared to even ask Taehyung where he was so he kept quiet, taehyung was staring at Jeongguk with an unsettling stare. It was Friday, meaning that Jeongguk would either have to wait until Monday or go find Jimin himself. The answer is obvious, he went off to find Jimin.

He went to the little cafe he liked down the road. He went to the river stream that the pair often went to. He went to the large tree in the park near his house.

Until finally he just decided to go knock on Jimin's door. He knocked and knocked, getting no answer from anybody. That was until a boy with the same eyes and nose opened the front door. The boy looked troubled by Jeongguk standing there.

"Uh... Hi?" The boy said, still drowning in confusion.

"Hi, do you know where Jimin is?" Jeongguk asked, trying to be friendly.

"Depends who's asking"

"Me, I'm asking, Jeon Jeongguk"

"And who are you to Jimin, Jeongguk?"

"I'm... Uh... His ex?"

"Jimin had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh..."

"What?"

"He didn't even tell his brother that he was dating someone?" The boy was mumbling now, hurt by the new information.

"I'm sure he meant to!"

"I asked him so many times if he liked anyone or was dating anyone and he said no"

"He was probably nervous"

"He lied to me, his own brother by blood!"

"Listen, kid, I don't know what to tell you" Jeongguk started, staring the boy straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Jimin didn't tell you, but I know he must have had a good reason" He continues.

"But I need to find him, can you please help me out here?" Jeongguk finishes, looking pleadingly to the boy.

"Okay...."

"So where is he then?"

"If you really wanna find him, check at the stone tower up on Queen Street, he's normally up there alone when he's upset"

"Thank you, uh...."

"Jihyun, Park Jihyun"

"Thanks, Jihyun"

"Take care of my brother, okay? We've all been waiting for a guy like you Jeongguk"

"Yeah, of course"

They shared one final look and both nodded, setting off in completely different directions. Jihyun to the post office and Jeongguk to the tower. Both boys had a lot on their minds, drowning and suffocating in their own thoughts. Jihyun wasn't shocked that Jimin liked boys, but shocked that he failed to tell his own brother. Jeongguk was wondering what in the world he could say to make Jimin understand his side of the story. They were both severely puzzled.

Jimin, on the other hand, wasn't puzzled at all. Jimin wasn't puzzled because he was broken and still breaking. Jeongguk seemed so _different_ than everyone pictured him out to be. He was always so kind and caring towards Jimin, it set both their hearts on fire. Jimin knew there must have been a rational way to deal about this, but there was no room in Jimin's heart and brain to be rational. He just wanted to let the blame on someone else for once, he wanted to hurt for a real reason for once in his life.

If that meant blaming Jeongguk, his "boyfriend", and Luna, his "friend", then so be it. It only felt nice for a minute or so until Jimin realized how _unfair_ he was being. Not to Luna, but to Jeongguk. Jimin only saw Luna on top of Jeongguk, meaning that Jeongguk could have nothing to do with the sick sight that cursed his eyes. It was shocking how suddenly Jimin came to the realization, he just had to think about things rationally. He just had to go back to all the moments when there were so much love and warmth in Jeongguk's honey brown eyes. It was directed at him, the love and warmth were for Jimin and most likely always will be.

Jimin smiled for the first time in days, the tiny glimpse of hope in his mind had grown bigger, he couldn't stop the smile reaching his eyes.

Just as Jimin was about to call Jeongguk and tell him to meet somewhere, he heard a voice. At this moment, it was either a blessing from heaven or a curse from hell. The voice, which was usually smooth like honey, was cracked and raw. Jimin became worried and anxious, the voice kept calling out. It eventually echoed meaning someone was coming up to where Jimin was. Most likely trying to speak with him. It was Jeongguk.

"Hey... Jihyun told me you might be here" Jeongguk said quietly, not knowing how to act.

"You ran into Jihyun?" Jimin asked, not looking up from his hands once.

"Yeah, he was a bit upset when we talked"

"Why?"

"Something about you not telling him about me, I defended you though, of course"

Something bloomed in Jimin's stomach, love? warmth? belonging?

"I feel bad now but thanks for defending me... That's really sweet"

"It's nothing, I would protect you even if we had a slight fight"

"Speaking of fights..."

"I'm sorry Jimin, I shouldn't have even let her corner me in the first place"

"It's okay, she put you in the situation and you were trying to get out, then you saw me and it all turned to shit?"

"Why are you so understanding and smart? it truly blows my mind"

Jimin giggled at Jeonggul and if that wasn't the most beautiful sound the latter had ever heard in his life, then Jeongguk didn't know what was.

"Jimin, will you do the honors of being my boyfriend again?"

"We never broke up but yes, I-I love you"

Both boys had their cheeks tainted a rosy red. There was so much love between the two, making it impossible for Jeongguk not to repeat the three words back to him.

"I love you too Jimin, so fucking much" Jeongguk whispered, pulling Jimin into a kiss.

Unlike their first kiss which was messy and unusual, this kiss was perfect. This kiss sealed thousands and thousands of tiny promises that lived amongst their lips. This kiss sang to the angels looking above that watched over the beautiful sight. This kiss was the one both had been waiting for, the love, warmth, and respect so real and pure. The smiles on their faces after were brighter than the sun and prettier than any flower ever bloomed. Both boys were glowing.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes one last time, relishing in their moment.

"You gonna break my heart, Park?" Jeongguk rasped close to Jimin's ear, the smile evident in his voice.

Jimin stood on his tiptoes, linked his pinky with Jeongguks and kissed his nose. He sightly pulled back before saying;

_"I would never dream of it, Jeon"_


	2. lol sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet and yolo

hi this posted like a month before?? like the date was but yeah i thought i might let u kno hah coolz bye

B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B)

 

-b <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello again !! thank you very much for making it this far and reading :)) forever grateful ! i really hope you enjoyed as it took a little time to create this (motivation lacks and writer block says hi lol) but i hope its well rewarding.  
> if u like please comment, share or leave a kudos, it would be much appreciated :*  
> love yourself, love others and spread love <3  
> \- b <3


End file.
